Lucas Grey Vampires vs Wolves
by Chocochipcookie2
Summary: The olden vampire family of the Greys are settled in Plympton Massachusetts. Life was going good until their last hunt- when one of the family members suddenly falls ill. This is not normal for vampires... at all. Upon calling the Cullens for assistance in this, Lucas Grey, your average teenage vampire, is experiencing pain. Hes in a recovery when the wolves come...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

**"**Speaking"

_Thinking or in head_

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, including powers, the idea, and the Cullens. :)**

* * *

I sat in on the couch trying to relax. It was a foggy sunday afternoon and the sun was attempting to break through the dense clouds. I had the shades closed and the curtains drawn in my room, it was dark. The music playing was rock-and-roll, something I was fond of since 2007. I enjoyed classical music a lot better, but I liked to try new things. Normally at this time of day I would be outside doing something with the family, but today I just wasn't in the mood. We lived in the small town of Plympton in Massachusetts. It was cloudy a lot, which helped us with school, but on sunny days we just skipped school. I should explain my family. We're not really related. I have 3 sisters, 1 brother, and my 'parents'. My sisters, Silvia, Mabel, and Aubrey. Aubrey was my only biological sister, we were twins, actually. She had my dirty-blonde hair and butterscotch eyes.. She always had a smile on her face. Silvia was plain out blonde, with her odd purple eyes. I have to admit, they were pretty. Mabel had gold eyes and curly black hair. My brother, William, was a red-head. He had brown-gold eyes, and his hair was short. He reminded me of Edward Cullen. William was really muscular. Well, all the guys were muscular (including me) but he just so happened to have to most muscle. Then there was my parents, Clara and George. Their just the clan leaders, but they grew on us to be our parents, since they are older and much more talented. They're married too.

Since all my siblings look nothing alike, we just say that we're adopted to our school mates. The Cullens gave us that idea. Something else about the Cullens, Carlisle, Edwards dad, was the one to make me a vampire. I should also to go into detail about that... We're all vampires. It explains all our paleness, and our amazing talents... and our sexy bodies. Anyways, something else you should know, we really don't pose a threat to humans. Yeah, we're not so good with blood, and me being the youngest... Its hard. Yet, something good is that were vegetarians, we only drink animal blood. I think I covered it all, for the most part.

I saw my notebook from halfway across the room. I used my powers because at the moment I was very lazy. The notebook flew straight into my hands. I have this power, so when I think about something hard enough, the object comes to me. The bigger the object is, the longer it takes to get it. I can't exactly send a tank flying across the neighborhood. The objects don't always have to come to me, I can kind of control them. I took the notebook and started doodling pictures of cats. I actually like cats. After a while of doing this I threw my notebook across the room and walked downstairs. Everyone was downstairs, which I found odd.

"What's up guys?" I said, while sitting on the comfy chair in the living room, across from the two couches they were on.

"The wolves, Luke." Clara said.

I sat for a second, trying to comprehend this. "What about them?" I finally asked.

"They're on the move. Heading south towards us. If they find us- well lets just say we only have two allies in that pack of fifty." Clara said grimly.

"They're not going to find us, Mum." I said, calling her Mom out of habit.

"They very well could. Anyways, I'm just going to tell you guys this. They're a pack of vampire hunters, and they're going to be in the Plymouth county by night. Unless we're hunting, or driving to school, I want you five to stay out of the woods." Clara said.

"But Mum!" I said "I like, LIVE in the woods!" I whined.

"Actually you DO live in the woods," she pointed to the window that gave the clear view of trees "and unless you want us and yourself to be mauled, don't go."

"But come on! We're stronger than the wolves!"

Clara gave me a look that meant to shut up. She must've talked it over with everyone else guessing by the lack of argument. I was about to retreat to my room, when Clara told me to come back. "What?" I said.

"We're going on another hunt!" she said with a smile.

I noticed I was smiling too. Until then, I didn't notice how thirsty I was.

"Sweet, where?!" Mabel said happily.

"We're going to the creek!" George cut in.

Everyone started to cheer. After we all stopped, I ran outside along with Will. We kinda had this thing, were we raced to the creek. Now just a reminder, we're vampires, so the run is faster than an airplane, or even lightning. We were both a blur and neck to neck as we approached the creek. I could see it from where I was, but also, we have better eyesight than humans. I picked up speed and I reached the creek first, beating William by about a minute. I smiled at him.

"Better luck next time, Willy." I said triumphantly.

"Oh shut up Lukey." He said with defeat.

The whole family was only about three minutes behind us. "Who won?" Aubrey asked.

"Me of course." I said with a smile. Will punched my arm so hard I slammed into the tree, leaving a dent. Normally that would hurt, but I just laughed.

"Ok guys, get in groups, then go have fun." George said, going next to Clara. Nobody liked this idea.

Silvia went with me and William, Aubrey and Mabel went with George and Clara. My group got to go to my favorite hunting area. We started out a little far away from each other. I saw a dear, and ran toward it, grabbing it's legs. It trashed and kicked as I took a bite out of it's neck, and I drained all the life from the creature, along with its blood. I continued doing this with all types of animals, including a bear. When it was time to wrap it up, I started walking the 10 minute walk back. Of course I could run and be there in about a minute, but for some reason I didn't feel up to it.

"Luke!" Silvia said "Time to come back!"

"Okay! I'm coming I'm coming!" I said, agitated.

Minutes passed and I was halfway there. For some odd reason... I felt something... different. It was kind of like the world was spinning... or like I just spun in circles after a while... I hadn't had this feeling in a while, only when I was human. What was it called? Dizziness. That's what it was. I leaned against the tree for a second to stop the small amount of nausea that was now starting to fill in my stomach. _It will go away... just get to Silvia. _I said to myself. I brought myself away from the tree and ran straight to Silvia which took about 30 seconds. For humans, it would probably take 3 minutes running, just saying.

"Hey Luke, how was the hunt?" She said with a smile, her purple eyes twinkling in the light, fulfilled from the hunt.

"Fine..." I managed, the world still spinning.

"The others are just over the hill. C'mon lets go!" She beamed.

We both started walking, and I sort of lost my balance. I fell on my face, and to my horror, I felt even more sick. Sick was the word, right? Anyways, I closed my eyes tight to stop the dizziness, which didn't work. Silvia turned around to see what the rustling noise was, and when she realized it was me, she rushed towards me. "Lucas are you okay?" she asked, worried.

I nodded my head yes, trying to shut my eyes tighter. I was even starting to feel a bit of pain in the pit of my stomach where the nausea had settled. I could feel Silvia pick me up, protectively pulling me close to her body. In a few seconds I heard my family's anxious voices.

"What happened?" and "Are the wolves here?" by various people. I couldn't tell which voice belonged to who, I was too busy concentrating on the pain.

Silvia explained to them what she saw, and I opened my eyes. I saw all my family members casting anxious looks at me.

"Silvia, do you think you can carry Lucas home?" Clara asked.

"I'm fine Mum..." I said, closing my eyes again from the sudden jolt of pain.

Silvia put me in the standing up position and she let go of me. I took a step or two and almost fell again, but Silvia caught me. Clara and Silvia had a silent agreement to have me carried.

"I feel so pathetic and useless right now." I mumbled grumpily as Silvia ran to the house.

"Well that's cause you are Lukey." She said. Despite the fact that my eyes were closed, I could tell she was smiling.

We got home and Silvia put me on the couch.

"You look red..." Mable clarified. Clara ran to the bathroom to go get a thermometer. She put it in my mouth and I accepted it.

"Oh my gosh... what the hell?" Clara said.

"What does it say?" Mabel asked. I closed my eyes and shoved my head into the pillow.

"It says 50 degrees..." Clara said. For you humans, you might be like "How can you have that low of a temperature?" or something like that. Vampires don't have body heat. So technically.. 50 degrees is about 100 degrees for you guys. Its like a fever, not good.

"What do we do?" George asked nervously.

"Call Carlisle. He'll know what to do.. he's a doctor, right?" Clara said.

"Got it." George said, running to the phone.

"I'm fine!" I moaned.

"No you're not!" Aubrey said. Aubrey was normally quiet.

"Wait... maybe the vampire curse was reversed or something?" Mabel said intelligently. Clara took my hand and felt my wrist for a pulse, which was absent.

"No pulse.. impossible." Clara said. I felt William holding my hand. He could obviously tell I was in pain and that I was extremely nervous.

George came into the room. "Carlisle is on his way. The family was in Maine for a few days, just to relax. Edward's coming. He wants to see how Luke's doing."

"Dang. I shall be in my room the time their here." She said with a hint of disgust.

The hours passed and as I hoped it would get better, it got worse. I felt like I was going to throw up yet the pain was horrible, like a cramp but worse. I felt weak and dizzy. I heard a knock on the door and everyone jumped up. Mabel rushed upstairs and I closed my eyes again, as a jolt of pain rushed upwards. George ran to the door, and opened it. I heard greetings and then Edward said "Wheres Lucas?"

"On the couch." Clara stated.

Carlisle made his way towards the couch. "Hows it going, Lucas?" he asked kindly. I grumbled into the pillow in which my face was stuffed in. I rolled over to face him. He did a few doctor things like took my temperature, I was too busy focusing on the pain I wanted badly to disappear.

Carlisle explained something to Clara I didn't quite pay attention to. Edward started a conversation with me.

"Hows it going?" He asked.

"Good." I said, my voice strained.

"How have you been with the humans? I know you're pretty young."

"I've been horrible, honestly. I almost killed two people."

The frown spread across his face. "Well I hope you feel better." He said grimly, I think he was thinking about his girlfriend Bella or whatever. Carlisle had given me a bottle of medication. I looked at it like it was something toxic. The Cullens said their goodbyes and left us. It grew dark quickly and Silvia had to force-feed me the pill. Within minutes I felt a little better.

Everyone retreated to their rooms as the sky grew pitch black, but I stayed on the couch. I was staring at the ceiling, wondering what was going to happen next. I had totally forgot about closing the shades on the huge windows. I heard a startling howl and I bolted off the couch, almost falling. It was the wolves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**"**Speaking"

_Thinking or in head_

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, including powers, the idea, and the Cullens. :)**

* * *

I looked at the window to confirm my thought. The dogs were lurking right outside, which you could see clearly through the trees. I don't think they had picked up our sent yet, but with the fact there's a house in the middle of the woods in a vampire-populated area was a little sketchy. I pretended to ignore the wolves and act like I was a normal human and they were just stray dogs, so I grabbed a blanket, shut off the lights, and walked upstairs. Nobody seemed to have noticed the howl, or at least cared. Despite the medicine I had taken I felt really sick. Walking made it worse. I turned down the hall into Clara's room, where George was just leaving. He didn't notice me as I slid into the room.

"Clara.." I said in a hoarse whisper.

"Lucas, why are you off the couch?"

"The wolves.. their outside..." I said, before grabbing onto the desk for support.

Her eyes widened. George had heard us and he rushed back into the room. Clara and George were talking about alerting the family as I held on to the desk for support. It was killing me.

"Oh Dear, Lucas if there is a fight... You should hide." She said.

"No. No no no. I need to help you guys." I said officially. I heard a loud thump and an ear-splitting scream from downstairs. I cautiously ran downstairs, human pace, just in case we didn't blow our cover. I walked into the living room, trying to find the source of the scream, Clara behind me. No one was there, and we heard a knock on our door. I nodded to Clara and turned the lights on. I was still in my outfit I wore to hunting with grass stains. I opened the door.

"Hello." I said, my voice hoarse, luckily covering up the luring part.

"Good evening, sir." The fair skinned, dark haired man said. His hair was in a pony tail, and he was muscular. The build of a wolf.

"What do you need?" I asked politely.

"Me and a few of my friends just got lost." He said, no doubt examining me and my facial details, searching for the vampire details. "Wow, ever heard of a tan?"

"Melanoma runs in the family; gotta be careful." I said with a smile, seeming like I myself was disappointed.

Pain struck my stomach and I kind of clutched my stomach, quickly closing my eyes. I focused back on the main.

"Are you sick or something?" The man asked nicely. "Wheres your parents?"

"Sorry, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." I said, closing the door. But he stopped it.

"What's your name?"

"That's none of your concern." I said flatly.

He pushed the door open with such force I tumbled over, but my reflexes stopped my fall, and I was on my feet in no time. There goes our cover.

"You're quick..." He said, a gleam of victory in his eyes.

"Please get out.. I have to go to sleep." I said.

"Like you sleep, you fucking undead creep."

I looked up at him and nausea filled my stomach.

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

He took a swing at me but I instantly grabbed his fist. I wasn't good at this whole cover thing. Before knew it, my whole family was behind me. "Don't touch him." William hissed.

Another man came inside. "Well well well, good job Tyrone. Seems we gots a whole family of dem creepers here. Tell da pack ta come in." The man said.

Growling mutts came into the room, bearing their teeth. There was going to be sure fight, I could tell.

"Well lookie here ya vampires. 7 of you, vs 43 of us. Now do ya wanna goes in peace or yall gonna die here n' now."

Probably the worst time to have one of my breakdowns. The room started spinning and I fell do not, clutching my stomach in pain. "Well.. Looks like 6 to 43." He said with a smile. I was on the floor panting heavily as my family looked at me in concern.

"What's wrong with him? The Tyrone guy said.

They shrugged. William then made the first move. He slashed one wolf's eye out with the kitchen knife he was hiding. I got up shakily while a full on battle began. Someone came behind me and bit me on the leg. It didn't dent me. Filled with rage I stabbed the dog and killed it. "Aubrey, Mabel, take Luke away!" Silvia yelled over the fighting. They both agreed and dragged me out, into the cool air. George came with us, and we ran off into the pitch black forest.


End file.
